


The "no more men" rule

by flickawhip



Category: Bad Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "no more men" rule

They are sat in silence when Julie S finally speaks up, she has been sat quietly watching Julie J for a long time, now she knows how to make her friend smile. 

"Hey Jules... remember the no more men rule?"

Julie J laughs softly. 

"Yeah, didn't exactly stop us getting caught..."

"You liked her though..."

"She was sweet."

Julie S remembers the woman vividly, she had been a heiress of some sort and young, young enough to be barely legal. Julie J had been lucky to only be locked up for being a prostitute, a few months before and they would have been split up. All the same she smiles as Julie J moves closer. The two look at one another for a while before Julie S moves over a little, patting the bed beside her. Julie J settles and pulls her closer, kissing her lovingly. The no men rule had worked... she'd got her girl... eventually.


End file.
